Episode 83
Extalia (エクスタリア Ekusutaria) is the 83rd episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 11, 2011. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell are thrown in a prison cell by Hughes and a few soldiers from the Royal Army. Natsu angrily asks where everyone else is as he clutches onto the prison bars. Hughes inquires who he meant by "everyone" and Wendy answers that he means Lucy Heartfilia, Charle and Happy. Hughes replies that since they have no use for Lucy, she'll probably be executed. This angers Natsu even more and yells that if they even hurt just a hair on Lucy's head, he'll turn all of them into smoldering ashes. Hughes makes fun of him and asks if Earthland Mages are that violent. Wendy asks him why it's just Lucy and what about Happy and Charle. Hughes replies that since the Exceeds have completed their mission, they have been returned to their homeland and are probably celebrating a feast as their reward. Wendy recalls Charle's statement about forfeiting her mission if she steps on Edolas and so she disagrees with Hughes and tells him that she doesn't know what exactly their mission is but Charle has abandoned it. Hughes insists that Wendy is wrong and that Charle actually fulfilled her duty quite well. This makes Wendy ask what the mission really is. Hughes only smiles and tells them they still don't get it. Meanwhile, in the Royal City, guards are stationed all around the gigantic lacrima containing the people of Magnolia. A guard notices a man in glasses, Gajeel Redfox's Edolas counterpart, scribbling on a notepad. He is soon surrounded by a group of guards pointing their spears his way. They ask him what he's doing and who he is. He nonchalantly replies that he is simply a journalist and with such a ceremony he had hoped to take an interview. The guards say that they have nothing to tell him and that he should go. Edo-Gajeel mutters that since this is the northern end of the plaza, there should also be guards on the southern end. The guards don't reply to this and order him once more to leave. He leaves and apologizes for disturbing them. On a tower near the lacrima, Earthland Gajeel stands looking at the lacrima and wonders what he'll do. If he barges in from the front, the onlookers will get wrapped up in it. As he observes the crowd, he spots his counterpart walking and they seem to exchange a meaningful glance. Elsewhere, Charle and Happy lie on a large pink bed. Happy wakes first and wonders where he is. He wakes up Charle next. She asks him what happened to them and Happy replies that they were both put to sleep. Charle's expression saddens and she states that her "information" was a trap. Happy tells her that that's not true, they were just found by accident and that it wasn't her fault. Charle is not comforted by Happy's words and almost cries as she mutters that she had sworn to protect Wendy. Their conversation is interrupted as the door opens and a large cat with a strange face shape enters and asks if they're the ones from Earthland who have completed their mission. Happy recognizes him at first as Ichiya because of the striking resemblance. The Ichiya-look-alike-cat tells him that he has an excellent smell. Happy wonders why he looks like a cat. Ichiya-cat asks him why he looks so surprised since they're all Exceeds. Suddenly, a black cat that waves its paw continuously enters the room, addresses the Ichiya look-alike as "Nichiya" and tells him that it's Charle's and Happy's first time in Edolas and they've probably never seen other Exceeds before. Nichiya formally introduces himself as the Commander of the Royal Guard of Extalia. The black cat also introduces himself as Nadi, the Minister of State. He adds that they did a good job completing their duty. This sours Charle's mood a bit more. Nichiya informs them that the Queen is waiting for them and they should follow him. Happy tells Charle to leave things to him and that he'll protect her. Happy and Charle follow Nichiya and Nadi outside. Happy is surprised a bit when he observes that the guards are cats as well. However, he is more surprised later as he spots a whole large town filled with cats like himself and Charle. Cats acting very much like humans are all around. A mother cat shops for food for her children, cats gather around and tell stories and there's even a teacher cat educating the young ones. Some of them greet Nichiya and Nadi. They later spot Charle and Happy walking with them and realize that they must be the rumored heroes that completed their duty on Earthland and they greet them both as well. Happy looks on in wonder at the "land of cats". Nadi clarifies that they're not cats, they're Exceeds. Exceeds stand over the humans and guide them and that this is their kingdom, Extalia. Back in the Royal City, a parade occurs. Edo-Gajeel is seen on the southern side of the plaza where the guards are a bit more lax than those in the northern side. One of the guards let slip that there are no guards on the east and west side of the plaza when Edo-Gajeel asks him about it. Edo-Gajeel promises he won't write about such things on his article because he knows what he should and shouldn't write for he is a journalist. He later squeezes through the crowd and recalls the information he's gathered: the plaza is only guarded on the north and south, there are less people on the north than at the south and that the ceremony will occur on the south side of the lacrima. Edo-Gajeel glances at his counterpart who's standing discreetly on a tower. Earthland Gajeel notices the hand signs of Edo-Gajeel pointing to the other side of the lacrima. He grins and mutters that he gets it. In Extalia, Happy's group walks through the palace. Nadi states that humans are such a foolish and inferior species and that they have to watch over them or else. Nichiya adds that they have s horrible smell as well. Nadi informs them that the Queen monitors the humans from here. Nichiya interjects that the Queen has a wonderful smell. Nadi states that it's a bother if the humans increase too much in number, so the Queen orders that the unneeded humans be killed. Happy asks why that is needed and Nadi replies that it's to rectify the Magic that's on the verge of dying out. For this reason, the Queen monitors not only the humans of Edolas, but the humans of Earthland as well. When Happy asks if the Queen decides who lives and who dies, Nichiya replies that the Queen has the right to decide the death of the humans because she is a god. This statement surprises Happy. Charle stops in her tracks and asks what her duty is. She adds that ever since she was born, the "duty" has been planted inside her: to exterminate the Dragon Slayer, Wendy. Surprised, Happy asks her what she means by that. Charle tells him to keep quiet for a moment, but he doesn't and asks once more. Happy then realizes what his "mission" really is. Charle notes that ignorance was bliss for him. Disbelievingly, Happy exclaims that his mission was to exterminate Natsu. In their cells, Natsu and Wendy are informed of this "mission" by Hughes. Both of them are dumbstruck by this as well. Outside, in the main plaza, masked Edolas priests begin the lacrima ceremony. Gajeel and his counterpart observe the event along with the crowd. Charle tells Happy to calm down. She faces Nichiya and Nadi and declares that they did not accomplish their mission nor did they have the intention to and so she asks them why their mission is considered accomplished. Nadi and Nichiya look at each other in surprise for a moment. Nichiya asks Nadi if it's memory loss and Nadi replies that the side effects of "overwriting" is unknown. Charle demands them to answer her question. Nadi volunteers that he'll explain. Six years ago, a hundred Exceed eggs from Extalia were sent to Earthland by the Queen's human control project. Each Exceed was given "information" beforehand and once hatched, they would use that "information" to hunt a Dragon Slayer and exterminate them. The situation changed when the Anima that the humans made created new possibilities and so instead of killing the humans of Earthland, their Magic Power would be used and among all that Magic, the Dragon Slayer's would be an exceptionally large part. For that reason, their "duty" was changed by emergency order and is now "to bring the Dragon Slayers here". This information is also told to Wendy and Natsu in their cells. What was really wanted was the Magic Power of dragons that they hold. Happy and Charle are shocked by this information and they both tear up. In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun. Gajeel looks anxious for he has to hurry but he can't make a move with too many people around. Elsewhere in the crowd, Edo-Gajeel pulls out a screw-like cylinder rod. A man next to him asks what it is and he nonchalantly replies that it's in celebration of the Magic extraction. He declares that it's just a little firework as a beam of light shoots out from it and explodes in the sky. The people, guards and Gajeel notice this. The guards are confused and state that they weren't informed of fireworks. Up in the sky, the firework forms a letter "N". Edo-Gajeel pulls out four more rods and shoots them up in the sky. The letters "O", "R", "T" and "H" appear and form the word "NORTH". Edo-Gajeel mutters that he'll leave the rest to him. Gajeel yells that there's something written there and that a suspicious fellow after the lacrima is at the north of the plaza. This alerts the guards and some of them leave to go to the northern section since the defenses aren't very tight there. The guards left at the southern section push back the spectators. The people quickly move back, clearing the way. Gajeel is glad for this. He removes his cloak, states that Mystogan is still pretty fishy but he'll trust him for now and attacks the guards with Iron Dragon's Club. The guards are taken by surprise. Edo-Gajeel, hiding somewhere, observes this and mutters that it's all going according to plan. Gajeel hits the lacrima with Iron Dragon's Sword twice. The lacrima brightly shines. When Gajeel lands on the ground, he looks at the glowing lacrima with surprise. Back in Extalia, Nadi states that the long-distance overwrite didn't work properly. Nichiya optimistically adds that it worked out in the end anyway since they've brought the Dragon Slayers here. They add that they left the conversion of the Dragon Slayers to Magic to the humans since they're better at it. A crying Charle insists that she came to Edolas of her own free will. Nadi tells her that that's not the case, it was because she was carrying out her mission. Charle adds that she brought Wendy and the others underground to save them and Nadi contradicts her once more by saying she was led there by their orders. Charle states that she swore to protect Wendy because she loved her. Once more, Nadi contradicts this by saying that it's a form of delusion because they changed their orders from "killing" to "taking". In other words, it was changed to "you must not kill". Charle exclaims that that's a lie. Nichiya tells her that everything she's done was according to their orders. Happy, who was also crying the whole time, stands up. He recalls the day that he hatched from the egg Natsu and Lisanna cared for so much in the Fairy Tail Guild. He recalls the memories he had with Natsu and their other friends. Happy steps in front of Charle and proclaims that they're not puppets and that they're Fairy Tail Mages. Nichiya and Nadi look surprised by Happy's declaration. Charle looks up and calls Happy by his name for the first time. Characters In Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used * * Items used *Lacrima Navigation Category:Episodes